380th Air Refueling Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= United States Air Force |type= |role= Air Refueling |size= |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=380th Air Refueling Squadron Emblem }} The 380th Air Refueling Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 380th Bombardment Wing at Plattsburgh AFB, New York where it was inactivated on 30 September 1995. The original predecessor of the squadron was the 580th Bombardment Squadron, which served as an Operational Training Unit and a Replacement Training unit during World War II. History The earliest predecessor of the squadron was the 580th Bombardment Squadron, which was activated in early 1943 as one of the original squadrons of the 393d Bombardment Group. The squadron served as a training unit until it was disbanded in 1944. ]] The 380th Air Refueling Squadron was first activated in the summer of 1954 at Lincoln Air Force Base, Nebraska. It moved to Plattsburgh Air Force Base, New York in 1956 with Boeing KC-97 Stratotankers providing air refueling to SAC B-47s and other USAF aircraft as directed. It converted to jet-powered Boeing KC-135 Stratotankers in 1964. In 1985 the two squadrons were consolidated.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 662q, 19 Sep 85, Subject: Reconstitution, Redesignation, and Consolidation of Selected Air Force Tactical Squadrons The squadron deployed aircraft and personnel to forward SAC provisional units in Western Pacific during the Vietnam War. The unit deployed aircraft and personnel to 1703d Air Refueling Wing, Provisional at King Khalid Air Base, Saudi Arabia between October 1990 and March 1991 during Operation Desert Shield and Operation Desert Storm. The squadron remained on duty until shutdown of Plattsburgh and inactivation of parent 380th Bombardment Wing in 1994. Lineage 580th Bombardment Squadron * Constituted as the 580th Bombardment Squadron (Light) on 29 January 1943 : Activated on 16 February 1943 * Disbanded on 1 April 1944 * Reconstituted on 19 September 1985 and consolidated with the 380th Air Refueling Squadron as the 380th Air Refueling Squadron 380th Air Refueling Squadron * Constituted on 5 May 1954 as the 380th Air Refueling Squadron, Medium : Activated on 8 July 1954 : Redesignated 380th Air Refueling Squadron, Heavy on 1 July 1964 * Consolidated with the 580th Bombardment Squadron on 19 September 1985 : Redesignated 380th Air Refueling Squadron on 1 September 1991 : Inactivated on 1 October 1994 Assignments * 393d Bombardment Group: 16 February 1943 - 1 April 1944 * Fifteenth Air Force: 8 July 1964 (attached to 98th Air Base Group) * 98th Bombardment Wing: 1 August 1954 * Eighth Air Force: 8 November 1954 (attached to 96th Bombardment Wing)Ravenstein, p. 135 * Second Air Force: 1 April 1955 * 380th Bombardment Wing: 16 August 1956Ravenstein, p. 205 * 4108th Air Refueling Wing: 1 April 1961 * 497th Air Refueling Wing, 1 January 1963Ravenstein. p. 272 * 380th Bombardment Wing: 15 September 1964 * 380th Operations Group: 1 September 1991 – 1 October 1994 Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 26 January 1943 * Gowen Field, Idaho, 3 March 1943 * Wendover Field, Utah, 3 April 1943 * Sioux City Army Air Base. 9 June 1943 * Watertown Army Air Field, South Dakota, 4 July 1943 * Kearney Army Air Field, Nebraska, 1 August 1943 * Sioux City Army Air Base, Iowa, ca. 5 November 1943 - 1 April 1944 * Lincoln Air Force Base, Nebraska, 8 November 1954 * Sheppard Air Force Base, Texas, 8 November 1954 * Plattsburgh Air Force Base, New York, 16 August 1956Mueller, p. 476 - 1 October 1994 Aircraft * Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, 1943-1944 * Boeing KC-97 Stratotanker, 1956-1964 * Boeing KC-135 Stratotanker, 1964-1995 Awards and Campaigns References Notes Bibliography * * * * Air Refueling